twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mariah Carey
Mariah Carey (ur. 27 marca 1970 w Huntington) – amerykańska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, producentka muzyczna, aktorka, autorka tekstów piosenek i filantropka. Jest obdarzona skalą głosu wynoszącą pięć oktaw. Podczas koncertów jej głos osiąga najwyższe tony rejestru gwizdkowego. Jest drugą po Madonnie artystką z największą liczbą sprzedanych wydawnictw muzycznych w historii, według Księgi rekordów Guinnessa. Nakład ze sprzedaży wszystkich formatów wydawniczych piosenkarki sięgnął 200 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Jest również artystką zagraniczną z największą liczbą sprzedanych wydawnictw muzycznych w Japonii. W samych Stanach Zjednoczonych nakład ze sprzedaży płyt Carey przekroczył 52 miliony 600 tysięcy egzemplarzy, singli wydanych w formie CD – 17 milionów 200 tysięcy, zaś singli wydanych cyfrowo 13 milionów 800 tysięcy, według Nielsen SoundScan, źródła monitorującego sprzedaż formatów wydawniczych w USA od 1991 roku. Carey tym samym osiągnęła najwyższą sprzedaż płyt spośród kobiet w Stanach Zjednoczonych w historii przemysłu muzycznego, od rozpoczęcia dokumentowania sprzedaży płyt przez Nielsen SoundScan (dalsze miejsca zajmują kolejno: Céline Dion, Shania Twain i Britney Spears). Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się w Huntington, w stanie Nowy Jork. Jej ojciec, Alfred Roy Carey posiada afroamerykańskie i afro-wenezuelskie pochodzenie, podczas gdy matka, Patricia (née Hickey) ma irlandzkie korzenie. Nazwisko Carey zostało przyjęte przez jej wenezuelskiego dziadka, Francisco Núñeza, kiedy ten wyemigrował do Nowego Jorku. Patricia była sporadyczną śpiewaczką operową i trenerem wokalnym, zanim poznała Alfreda w 1960 roku. Jak zaczął zarabiać na życie jako inżynier aeronautyki, para wzięła ślub później w tym samym roku i przeniosła się do małej dzielnicy w Nowym Jorku. Rodzina Patricii opuściła ją ze względu na poślubienie mężczyzny o czarnym kolorze skóry. Mariah Carey wyjaśniła w późniejszych czasach, że podczas dorastania, poczuła zaniedbanie ze strony rodziny matki, co miało na nią znaczący wpływ. W latach między urodzeniem starszej siostry Carey, Alison i jej samej, rodzina Carey walczyła ze sobą ze względu na ich pochodzenie etniczne. Imię Carey pochodzi od piosenki „They Call the Wind Maria” z 1951 roku, wystawianej na broadway'owskim musicalu Paint Your Wagon. Kiedy Mariah miała trzy lata, jej rodzice rozwiedli się''.'' Po separacji Alison przeniosła się z ojcem do innego domostwa, a pozostałe dwoje dzieci, Mariah i jej brat, Morgan, pozostali z matką. Mariah rozdzieliła się z ojcem, potem przestała go widywać zupełnie. W szkole podstawowej obrała kierunek zainteresowań, który najbardziej ją fascynował – muzykę, literaturę i sztukę, nie odnajdując się przy tym w innych dziedzinach życia. Po kilku latach walki finansowej, matka Carey zarobiła wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na przeniesienie rodziny do stabilnego i zamożnego sektora w Nowym Jorku. Carey zaczęła pisać wiersze i komponować do nich melodie, rozpoczynając w ten sposób karierę jako piosenkarka, podczas uczęszczania do szkoły Harborfields High School w Greenlawn, w stanie Nowy Jork, którą ukończyła w 1987 roku. Choć matka Carey wprowadziła córkę do świata klasycznej opery nigdy nie naciskała, aby kontynuowała karierę, jako że nigdy nie była tym zainteresowana. W szkole średniej, Carey zaczęła pisać piosenki z Gavinem Christopherem, ze względu na to, iż potrzebowała asystenta, który mógłby grać na klawiaturze. Carey i Christopher zaczęli pisać i tworzyć piosenki w piwnicy sklepu jego ojca podczas ostatniego roku nauki Carey. Po skomponowaniu ich pierwszej piosenki „Here We Go' Round Again”, kontynuowali pisanie materiałów na demo w pełnym wymiarze. Wkrótce potem, Carey zamieszkała w jednopokojowym mieszkaniu na Manhattanie, który dzieliła z czterema innymi studentkami. Carey pracowała jako kelnerka w różnych restauracjach. Pomimo obowiązku opłacania czynszu, wciąż miała ambicje muzyczne, nadal pracując późno w nocy z nadzieją na ukończenie demo. Po ukończeniu taśmy demonstracyjnej z czterema utworami, Carey próbowała przekazać ją do wytwórni muzycznych, jednakże za każdym razem spotykała się z odmową. Wkrótce potem, zaprzyjaźniła się z piosenkarką muzyki pop, Brendą K. Starr. Kariera 1988–1992: Mariah Carey i Emotions Kiedy przyjaźń Carey ze Starr rosła, zainterosowanie Brendą, pomagało Mariah w branży muzycznej. W grudniu 1988 roku, Carey towarzyszyła Starr w drodze do sali nagraniowej, gdzie wręczyła taśmę demo szefowi Columbia Records, Tommy'iemu Mottoli, który przesłuchał ją w drodze powrotnej do domu. Po przesłuchaniu pierwszych dwóch utworów, zainteresował się nią; później, po poszukiwaniach Carey przez dwa tygodnie, natychmiast podpisał z nią kontrakt płytowy i zaczął odwzorowywać jej debiut komercyjny. Podczas gdy, Carey utrzymywała, że chce kontynuować pracę z Benem Marguliesem, Mottola zwerbował do projektu ówczesnych największych producentów muzycznych w branży, Ric'a Wake'a , Naradę Michaela Waldena i Rhetta Lawrence'a. Mottola i pracownicy Columbia planowali wprowadzić na rynek Carey jako główną artystkę popową, rywalizującą z Whitney Houston i Madonną. Po ukończeniu debiutanckiego albumu piosenkarki o tytule Mariah Carey, Columbia Records wydała ponad milion dolarów na jego promocję. Mimo słabego początku, album ostatecznie osiągnął szczyt listy Billboard 200, po ekspozycji piosenkarki, w czasie trwania ceremonii rozdania nagród Grammy w 1991 roku. Mariah Carey była na szczycie list przebojów przez jedenaście kolejnych tygodni i zdobyła dwie nagrody Grammy w kategorii Najlepszy nowy artysta i Najlepsze popowo-wokalny występ za singiel „Vision of Love”. Oprócz „Vision of Love”, na albumie znalazły się jeszcze trzy inne sukcesywne single, które osiągnęły wysokie pozycje na liście Billboard Hot 100: „Love Takes Time”, „Someday” i „I Don't Wanna Cry”. Carey stała się przy tym, pierwszym artystą od czasów The Jackson 5, który miał pierwsze cztery single osiągające pierwszą pozycję na amerykańskiej liście przebojów. Wydawnictwo Mariah Carey stało się najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 1991 roku, przy łącznej sprzedaży ponad 15 milionów egzemplarzy. Carey zaczęła nagrywać swój drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany Emotions w 1991 roku. Opisała to jako hołd dla gatunku Motown soul. Stwierdziła, że czuła potrzebę, aby oddać hołd rodzaju muzyki, które wpłynął na nią jako dziecko. W projekcie, Carey współpracowała z Walterem Afanasieff'em, a także Robertem Clivillés i Davidem Cole, z tanecznej grupy C + C Music Factory. Relacja Carey z Marguliesem pogorszyła się w stosunku do kontraktu osobistego, który podpisał z Mariah przed podpisaniem umowy z wytwórnią. Zgodził się wówczas na podzielenie połowy zarobków. Gdy jednak nadszedł czas, aby napisać muzykę do Emotions, urzędnicy Sony wyraźnie wskazali, iż wynagrodzenie otrzymają jedynie współtwórcy albumu. Margulies później złożył pozew przeciwko Sony, który ostatecznie doprowadził do ich rozstania. Album Emotions został wydany w dniu 17 września 1991 roku i został przyjęty przez krytyków jako bardziej dojrzały album, niż jego poprzednik. Chociaż uznano, że ulepszono piosenki, produkcję i nowy dźwięk głosu Carey, płyta została krytykowana za materiał, słabszy niż jej debiut. Album sprzedał się w nakładzie ponad 8 milionów egzemplarzy. Po debiucie dwóch pierwszych płyt, krytycy muzyczni dopytywali się, czy Carey ma w planach wyruszyć w międzynarodową trasę koncertową, promującą jej materiał. Artystka wyjaśniła wówczas, iż była niezdolna do doskonałego słuchu i pięciooktawowej skali głosu, z której była znana szerszej publiczności. W nadziei, że spoczną wszelkie spekulacje, czy Mariah jest prawdziwą artystką, Carey i Walter Afanasieff postanowili zarezerwować występ w MTV Unplugged, programie telewizyjnym nadawanym przez stację MTV. Pomimo faktu, że Carey faworyzowała swoje bardziej pełne duszy i potężne piosenki, zdecydowano, że zostanie włączony jej najbardziej popularny utwór. Na kilka dni przed nagraniem w programie, Carey i Afanasieff pomyśleli o dodaniu coverowej wersji starszego utworu, aby zapewnić coś innego i nieoczekiwanego. Wybrali „I'll Be There”, piosenkę popularyzowaną przez The Jackson 5 w 1970 roku. 16 marca 1992 Carey nagrali siedmioosobowy występ w Kaufman Astoria Studios w Queens, w stanie Nowy Jork. Spotkał się z krytycznym uznaniem, co doprowadziło do emisji ponad trzy razy częściej niż przeciętny odcinek. Sukces skłonił urzędników Sony do jego wprowadzenia na rynek. Wytwórnia Sony Music Entertainment postanowiła wydać występ w postaci minialbumu, wycenionego na niskim poziomie, ze względu na to, iż był to krótki materiał. Album zatytułowano jako MTV Unplugged. Materiał EP okazał się dużym sukcesem komercyjnym, co bardzo kontrastowało ze spekulacjami krytyków muzycznych, iż Carey jest tylko artystką studyjną. Minialbum otrzymał certyfikat poczwórnej platynowej płyty przez stowarzyszenie amerykańskich wydawców fonografii, Recording Industry Association of America do grudnia 1994 roku oraz na przestrzeni lat, kilka certyfikatów złotych i platynowych płyt na europejskich rynkach muzycznych. 1993–1996: Music Box, Merry Christmas i Daydream Na początku 1993 roku, Carey rozpoczęła pracę nad swoim trzecim studyjnym albumem, który został zatytułowany Music Box. Po tym, jak album Emotions nie osiągnął komercyjnego poziomu debiutanckiego albumu, Carey i wytwórnia Columbia Records doszli do porozumienia, że następny album będzie zawierał więcej wpływów brzmień muzyki pop, aby przyciągnąć szerszą publiczność. Podczas sesji pisania tekstów piosenek na kolejną płytę, Carey zaczęła pracować głównie z Afanasieff'em, z którym współtworzyła i wyprodukowała większość materiału Music Box. Kiedy Mariah ukończyła prace nad swoim trzecim albumem studyjnym, został on wydany 31 sierpnia 1993 roku na całym świecie, debiutując na pierwszym miejscu na liście Billboard 200. Wydawnictwo okazało się najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą w karierze piosenkarki. Zakupiło ją ponad 32 miliony nabywców. Album muzyczny spotkał się z mieszanym przyjęciem ze strony krytyków muzycznych; podczas gdy wielu pochwalało popowy wpływ albumu i mocne treści, inni uważali z kolei, że Carey w mniejszym stopniu wykorzystała swój uznany zakres wokalny. Ron Wynn z serwisu AllMusic opisał różne formy śpiewania Carey na albumie: „Dobrze, by było, aby Carey prezentowała inne elementy swojego podejścia, ale czasami nadmiar ducha jest lepszy od braku pasji”. Drugi singiel z albumu „Hero” ostatecznie stał się jednym z najbardziej popularnych i inspirujących utworów Carey w jej karierze. Piosenka stała się ósmą top piosenką Carey w Stanach Zjednoczonych i zaczęła rozwijać popularność Carey w całej Europie. Wraz z wydaniem trzeciego singla albumu, Carey osiągnęła kilka etapów kariery. Jej cover utworu „Without You” Badfingera stał się jej pierwszym singlem numer jeden min. w Niemczech i w Szwecji. Wydawnictwo Music Box spędziło dłuższe okresy na pierwszym miejscu listy albumów w kilku krajach i ostatecznie stało się jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się albumów wszech czasów. Wkrótce po sukcesach na terytorium europejskim, Carey zgodziła się wyruszyć w trasę koncertową pod nazwą Music Box Tour. Obejmująca tylko sześć miejsc w Ameryce Północnej, krótka, ale udana trasa była dużym krokiem dla Carey, która obawiała się kłopotów z koncertowaniem. Po Music Box, Carey odeszła stosunkowo długo od mediów publicznych i rozpoczęła pracę nad nieznanym projektem w 1994 roku. W październiku 1994 roku magazyn „Billboard” ogłosił, że Carey wyda album świąteczny jeszcze w tymże roku. W 1994 roku Carey nagrała duet z Lutherem Vandrossem, cover utworu Lionela Richie i Diany Ross „Endless Love". Album Carey zatytułowany Merry Christmas został wydany 1 listopada 1994 roku, w tym samym dniu, w którym ukazał się pierwszy singiel albumu „All I Want for Christmas Is You”. Album stał się najlepiej sprzedającym się wydawnictwem świątecznym w historii i unormował sprzedaż globalną na poziomie 15 milionów kopii. Ponadto „All I Want for Christmas Is You” był singlem krytycznie chwalonym i jest uważany za „jeden z niewielu godnych nowoczesnych dodatków do świątecznego kanonu”. Czasopismo „Rolling Stone” opisało singiel jako „standard świąt” i umiejscowiło go na czwartym miejscu na liście Największych rock and roll'owych piosenek świątecznych. Komercyjnie singiel stał się najlepiej sprzedającym się świątecznym dzwonkiem wszech czasów, a także najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem w Japonii przez nieazjatyckiego artystę, sprzedając się w nakładzie ponad 1 miliona kopii, zgodnie z oficjalnymi danymi japońskiego zrzeszenia wydawców fonografii, Recording Industry Association of Japan. Według sprawozdania amerykańskiego tygodnika muzycznego „Billboard”, album Merry Christmas przekroczył próg sprzedaży 2,5 miliona egzemplarzy w Japonii w 1996 roku, stając się jednym z pięciu najlepiej sprzedających się albumów nagranych przez artystów nieazjatyckiego pochodzenia w historii. Pod koniec 1994 roku Carey i Afanasieff zaczęli tworzyć materiał na kolejne wydawnictwo studyjne, którego premiera została zaplanowana na schyłkowy okres następnego roku. 3 października 1995 roku Carey wydała album zatytułowany Daydream, który sprzedał się w nakładzie 25 milionów kopii. Nagrania łączyły popową wrażliwość Music Box z R&B i wpływami hip-hopu. Główny singiel z płyty, „One Sweet Day” pozostał na szczycie Hot 100 przez 16 tygodni i okazał się najdłużej przebywającym singlem na pozycji numer jeden na amerykańskiej liście przebojów w historii przemysłu muzycznego. Utwór był inspirowany śmiercią amerykańskiego producenta muzycznego Davida Cole'a. Daydream stał się jej najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Stanach Zjednoczonych i stał się jej drugim albumem, który otrzymał certyfikat diamentowej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych po Music Box. Utwór „One Sweet Day” okazał się z kolei najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem w karierze Carey. Zakupiło go 2 miliony 334 tysiące nabywców w formie CD, zgodnie z danymi Nielsen SoundScan. Nagranie „All I Want for Christmas Is You” stało się najczęściej kupowanym singlem cyfrowym piosenkarki w historii. Sprzedał się do 2010 roku w nakładzie 1 miliona 582 tysięcy egzemplarzy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Krytycznie album został zapowiedziany jako najlepszy jak dotąd Carey; amerykański dziennik „The New York Times” nazwał go jednym z najlepszych albumów w 1995 roku i napisał o nim: „najlepsze cięcia sprawiają, że tworzenie cukierkowego R&B staje się nowym tekstowym szczytem (...). Pisanie utworów przez Carey zrobiło krok naprzód i stało się bardziej zrelaksowane, seksowniejsze i w mniejszym stopniu polegało na tryskających kliszach”. Carey po raz kolejny zdecydowała się na krótką światową trasę zatytułowaną Daydream World Tour. Ogłoszono siedem dat koncertów, z których trzy odbyły się w Japonii i cztery w całej Europie. Kiedy bilety trafiły do sprzedaży, Carey ustanowiła rekordy, gdyż wszystkie 150 tysięcy biletów na jej trzy występy na największym stadionie w Japonii, Tokyo Dome, wyprzedały się w czasie poniżej trzech godzin. Ze względu na sukces albumu, Carey zdobyła dwie nagrody American Music Award za jej wysiłki solowe w kategoriach: „Ulubiona artystka pop/rockowa” i „Ulubiona Artystka Soul/R&B”. Album Daydream i single z niego pochodzące otrzymały sześć nominacji do nagrody Grammy w 1996 roku. Carey razem z Boyz II Men, otworzyła to wydarzenie wykonaniem „One Sweet Day”, jednak nie otrzymała żadnej nagrody, co skłoniło ją do skomentowania sytuacji: „Co mogę zrobić? Nigdy więcej nie będę rozczarowana. Po tym, jak siedziałam przez całe wydarzenie i nie wygrałam, mogę sobie poradzić ze wszystkim”. Wydarzenie z powodu nieotrzymania ani jednej nagrody przez Carey, spotkało się z kontrowersyjnym odbiorem przez publiczność. W 1996 roku, ze względu na rekordową roczną sprzedaż albumu Daydream w Japonii tygodnik „Billboard” ogłosił Carey „Zagraniczną Artystką Roku” w tymże kraju. 1997–2000: Nowy wizerunek i niezależność, Butterfly i Rainbow Wraz z kolejnymi albumami, Carey zaczęła przejmować inicjatywę i kontrolę nad swoją muzyką i zaczęła dodawać więcej gatunków do swojej dyskografii. W przypadku płyty Butterfly, starała się współpracować z innymi producentami i autorami tekstów piosenek niż Afanasieff, takimi jak Sean Combs, Kamaal Fareed, Missy Elliott i Jean Claude Oliver i Samuel Barnes z Trackmasters. Podczas nagrywania albumu Carey i Mottola zerwali ze sobą współpracę, a Carey powołała się na nową jako na jej sposób na osiągnięcie wolności i na nowe życie. Oprócz odmiennego podejścia do albumu, krytycy zwrócili uwagę na zmieniony styl śpiewu Carey, który opisała jako szmer. Jej nowo odnaleziony styl śpiewu spotkał się z mieszanym przyjęciem; niektórzy krytycy uważali, że jest to znak dojrzałości, że nie czuła potrzeby, aby zawsze pochwalić się swoim górnym zasięgiem głosowym, podczas gdy inni czuli, że jest to znak jej coraz bardziej słabnącego głosu. Główny singiel albumu „Honey” wraz z towarzyszącym mu teledyskiem wprowadził bardziej jawny wizerunek seksualny niż kiedykolwiek zademonstrowała Carey i pogłębił relację o jej wolności od Mottoli. Carey sądziła, że jej wizerunek nie był „tak bardzo oderwany od tego, co zrobiła w przeszłości”. Ponadto stwierdziła: „To nie tak, że odbiło mi na psychikę i myślałam, że zostanę raperem. To piekło, które chciałam zrobić. Recenzje dla Butterfly były ogólnie pozytywne. „Rolling Stone” napisał: „To nie tak, jakby Carey całkowicie zrezygnowała ze swojej starej sakralnej ballady w stylu Whitney Houston (...), ale dominujący nastrój tego albumu jest chłodną, erotyczną zadumą”. Redaktor AllMusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine określił wokal Carey jako „bardziej zrównoważony i bardziej kontrolowany niż kiedykolwiek” i zwiastował Butterfly jako „jedną z jej najlepszych nagrań, ze względu na to, iż pokazuje, że Carey wciąż doskonali i udoskonala swoją muzykę, co czyni ją rzadkością wśród twórczości jej rówieśników z lat 90. XX wieku”. Album był komercyjnym sukcesem, chociaż nie do tego stopnia, co jego poprzedniki, albumy Mariah Carey, Music Box i Daydream. Carey zaczęła rozwijać inne projekty w późnych latach dziewięćdziesiątych. W dniu 14 kwietnia 1998 roku, Carey uczestniczyła w koncercie na rzecz dobroczynności VH1 Divas, w którym śpiewała u boku Arethy Franklin, Céline Dion, Shani Twain, Glorii Estefan i Carole King. Carey zaczęła opracowywać projekt filmowy pod roboczym tytułem All That Glitters, później ponownie zatytułowany po prostu Glitter i pisała piosenki do innych projektów, takich jak Faceci w czerni oraz Grinch: Świąt nie będzie. Po Glitterze popadła w zastój rozwojowy i odłożyła projekt, zaczynając pisać materiał na nowy album. Dyrektorzy Sony Music chcieli, aby przygotowała kolekcję największych przebojów na czas w okresie świątecznym. Chcieli wydać album, który zawierałby jej singiel numer 1. w Stanach Zjednoczonych i jej międzynarodowe top piosenki w europejskich wersjach, bez żadnych nowych materiałów, podczas gdy Carey czuła, że album kompilacyjny powinien odzwierciedlać jej najbardziej osobiste piosenki, nie tylko te najbardziej komercyjne. Album, zatytułowany #1's z 1998 roku, zawierał duet z Whitney Houston, „When You Believe”, który znalazł się na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu Książę Egiptu i stał się fenomenem w Japonii, sprzedając się w ponad milionie egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedaży, czyniąc z Carey jedynego międzynarodowego artystę, który dokonał tego wyczynu. Sprzedał się w nakładzie ponad 3,25 miliona egzemplarzy (włączając wartość importowaną) w Japonii już po pierwszych trzech miesiącach i jest najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem nieazjatyckiego artysty wszech czasów w Japonii. Carey tym samym pokonała rekord Whitney Houston z płytą Bodyguard, która sprzedała się w nakładzie 2,8 miliona egzemplarzy w Japonii. Wiosną 1999 roku Carey rozpoczęła pracę nad ostatnim albumem w ramach kontraktu płytowego z Sony, jednakże z powodu presji i niezręcznego związku, w jakim Carey się znalazła, będąc w tejże wytwórni, ukończyła album w okresie trzech miesięcy w lecie 1999 roku, szybciej niż którykolwiek w przypadku innych jej albumów. Pod tytułem Rainbow album został wydany w 1999 roku. Carey po raz kolejny współpracowała z nową grupą producentów muzycznych i autorów tekstów piosenek, takich jak Jay-Z i DJ Clue. Carey napisała także dwie ballady z Davidem Fosterem i Diane Warren, którzy zastępowali Afanasieffa. Rainbow wypuszczono na rynek 2 listopada 1999 roku; była to najwyższa sprzedaż w pierwszym tygodniu od premiery w jej karierze, jednak Carey zadebiutowała na drugim miejscu na liście Billboard 200. W międzyczasie wzrosły kłopotliwe relacje Carey z Columbią Records, ponieważ pod oddział koncernu wytwórni Sony zatrzymał promocję płyty po pierwszych dwóch singlach. Dyrektorzy Columbii czuli, że Rainbow nie ma żadnego mocnego singla do promowania, podczas gdy Carey chciała wydać balladę. Doprowadziło to do wielkiego, publicznego zaciekawienia, gdy Carey zaczęła zamieszczać wiadomości na swojej stronie internetowej, przekazując fanom informacje wewnętrzne na temat sporu, a także polecając im, aby prosili w stacjach radiowych o puszczanie „Can't Take That Away”. Piosenka została ostatecznie wydana, ale Carey odkryła, że utwór został wydany w bardzo ograniczonym i mało promocyjnym wydaniu, co sprawiło, że stał się komercyjnie nierentowny. Krytyczny odbiór Rainbow był ogólnie entuzjastyczny, a szkocki tygodnik „Sunday Herald” napisał, że album „dostrzega jej imponująco chwiejącą się duchową balladę i współpracę z reprezentantami ciężkiego R&B, takimi jak Snoop Dogg i Usher (...)”. Ponadto stwierdził, że Rainbow to „dopracowana kolekcja pop-artu dusza”. Mimo komercyjnego sukcesu, Rainbow stał się najmniej sprzedającym się albumem Carey do tego momentu w jej karierze. 2001–2003: Walki osobiste i zawodowe, Glitter i Charmbracelet Po tym jak otrzymała nagrodę Billboard Music Awards „Artysty Dziesięciolecia” i nagrodę World Music Award „Międzynarodowej Bestsellerowej Artystki (The Diamond Award)”, Carey rozstała się z pod oddziałem Sony i podpisała szacowany na 100 milionów dolarów (70 milionów funtów) kontrakt z wytwórnią Virgin Records America (EMI Records) w kwietniu 2001 roku, co jest jednym z najdroższych spisanych umów w historii przemysłu muzycznego. Kontrakt obejmował wydanie pięciu albumów studyjnych. Carey otrzymała pełną konceptualną i twórczą kontrolę nad projektem. Postanowiła nagrać album częściowo zmiksowany z latami 80. XX wieku i wpłynąć na disco, a także inne podobne gatunki, aby iść w parze z założeniami filmu Glitter. Często mówiła, że Columbia uważała ją za towar, a jej rozłąka z Mottolą zaostrzyła jej relacje z kierownikami wytwórni. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy później, w lipcu 2001 roku, szeroko rozpowszechniono doniesienia, że Carey doznała załamania fizycznego i emocjonalnego. Zostawiła wiadomości na swojej stronie internetowej, na którą skarżyła się, że jest przepracowana, a jej trzyletni związek z piosenkarzem Luisem Miguelem zakończył się. W wywiadzie udzielonym w następnym roku powiedziała: „Byłam z ludźmi, którzy tak naprawdę mnie nie znają i nie miałam osobistego asystenta, udzielałam wywiadów przez cały dzień i w zamian otrzymywałam, jeśli już, dwie godziny snu na noc”. Ze względu na presję ze strony mediów, jej ciężki harmonogram pracy i rozstanie z Miguelem, Carey zaczęła publikować serię niepokojących wiadomości na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej i pokazywała nieobliczalne zachowanie podczas kilku imprez promocyjnych na żywo. W dniu 19 lipca 2001 roku Carey pojawiła się niespodziewanie w programie MTV Total Request Live (TRL). Gdy gospodarz programu, Carson Daly zaczął nagrywać go po przerwie w reklamach, Carey wyszła pchając wózek z lodami w wielkiej męskiej koszuli i zaczęła striptiz, w którym zrzuciła koszulę, aby ukazać ciasno żółty i zielony strój. Podczas gdy później ujawniła, że Daly był świadomy jej obecności w budynku przed jej pojawieniem się, ukazanie się Carey w Total Request Live spotkało się z dużym zainteresowaniem mediów. Kilka dni później, Carey zaczęła publikować nieregularne nagrania z głosem i wiadomości na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej: „Próbuję zrozumieć sprawy w moim życiu, więc naprawdę nie czuję, że powinnam robić muzykę już teraz. Chciałabym zrobić sobie małą przerwę lub przynajmniej przespać noc bez kogoś, kto wyskoczy na temat wideo. Jedyne, czego naprawdę chcę, to być po prostu mną i to właśnie powinnam była zrobić w pierwszym miejscu... Nie mówię tak wiele, ale zgadnij co, nie dbam o siebie”. Po szybkim usunięciu wiadomości, Cindi Berger, rzeczniczka prasowa piosenkarki, podała do wiadomości publicznej, że Carey była „najwyraźniej wyczerpana i nie myślała jasno”, kiedy pisała listy. W tym samym roku, 26 lipca Carey została hospitalizowana i znalazła się pod opieką szpitala psychiatrycznego. Jako powód, jej rzeczniczka prasowa podała „skrajne wyczerpanie artystki” i „załamanie fizyczne i emocjonalne”. Carey została przeniesiona do nieujawnionego szpitala w Connecticut, i pozostała hospitalizowana pod opieką lekarza przez dwa tygodnie, a następnie przedłużyła swoją nieobecność. Po ciężkich relacjach medialnych związanych z nagłymi awariami i hospitalizacją Carey, Virgin Records America i 20th Century Fox opóźniły wydanie filmu Glitter , a także ścieżki dźwiękowej o tej samej nazwie. Omawiając słabą komercyjną reakcję tego projektu, Carey obwiniała zarówno jej punkt widzenia w czasie, kiedy została wydana, jak i opóźnienie, a także ścieżkę dźwiękową wydaną 11 września, w dniu zamachów terrorystycznych, przeprowadzonych przez Al Kaidę na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Krytycy obejrzeli Glitter, a także towarzyszącą mu ścieżkę dźwiękową; oba projekty okazały się nieskuteczne komercyjnie. Towarzyszący album ze ścieżką dźwiękową filmowi Glitter, stał się najmniej sprzedającym się albumem do tamtego momentu. „The St. Louis Post-Dispatch” odrzucił go jako „absolutny bałagan, który przejdzie jako irytująca skaza na karierze, która, choć nie zawsze była krytycznie zwiastowana, była co najmniej prawie zawsze udana”. Po negatywnej chmurze, która w tym czasie rządziła życiem osobistym Carey, a także słabym odbiorem projektu, jej płyta nagrana w cenie 100 milionów dolarów z Virgin Records America (EMI Records) została wykupiona za 50 milionów dolarów. Wkrótce potem, Carey poleciała na wyspę Capri we Włoszech i przebywała tam przez okres pięciu miesięcy, w którym zaczęła pisać materiał do swojego nowego albumu, wywodzący się ze wszystkich osobistych doświadczeń, które przeżyła w ciągu ostatniego roku. Carey później powiedziała, używając amerykańskiego, więziennego slangu, że jej czas w Virgin był „kompletnym i pełnym stresu festem (...)”. Ponadto stwierdziła: „Objęłam całkowicie decyzję, opartą na zarobkach, a nigdy przedtem nie podejmowałam jej na podstawie pieniędzy”. W tym samym roku podpisała kontrakt z Island Records, o wartości ponad 24 milionów dolarów i uruchomiła wytwórnię płytową MonarC. W tym samym czasie, jej ojciec, z którym miała średni kontakt od dzieciństwa, zmarł na raka. W 2002 roku Carey została obsadzona w niezależnym filmie Kłopoty na zamówienie wraz z Mirą Sorvino i Melorą Walters , które zagrały jako kelnerki w restauracji obsługiwanej przez gangsterów. Premiera odbyła się na festiwalu filmowym w Sundance i otrzymała ogólnie negatywną krytyczną odpowiedź, chociaż pochwalono wizerunek postaci Carey. Fox News określiło ją jako „Thelma Ritter na nowe tysiąclecie”, i napisało o niej: „(...) Udaje jej się uzyskać odpowiedni śmiech (w danej sytuacji)”. Później, w tym samym roku, Carey wykonała amerykański hymn narodowy, by zdobyć pozytywne noty podczas Super Bowl XXXVI, na stadionie Mercedes-Benz Superdome w Nowym Orleanie. Pod koniec 2002 roku, Carey wydała swój kolejny album studyjny Charmbracelet, który określiła jako „nowe życie za życia”. Choć wydany w następstwie albumu Glitter i powrotu Carey na scenę muzyczną, Charmbracelet miał umiarkowaną sprzedaż, jakość wokalu Carey była krytykowana, „The Boston Globe” ogłosiło, że „album jest najgorszy w jej karierze i ujawnił głos, który nie jest już zdolny ani do gimnastyki opartej na grawitacji, ani do miękkich dźwięków”. Redaktor AllMusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine wyrażał podobne uczucia i pisał: „Największym problemem jest to, że głos Mariah jest nagrywany w strzępach na całej płycie, nie może już dłużej gruchać ani cicho nucić, ani też nie może wykonywać swoich charakterystycznych, grających w sprzeczności ruchów wokalnych”. W kwietniu 2003 roku Carey ogłosiła, że będzie koncertować w bieżącym roku. Trasa zatytułowana The Charmbracelet World Tour: An Intimate Evening with Mariah Carey rozgrywająca się w Ameryce Północnej i Azji Wschodniej przez trzy miesiące, odbywała się zazwyczaj w mniejszych salach, a nie arenach. W Stanach Zjednoczonych pokazy odbywały się w kinach i na coś, co miało większy wpływ na Broadway. Mariah opisała koncerty w następujący sposób: „Jest o wiele bardziej intymnie, dzięki czemu poczujesz się jakbyś miał doświadczenie, doświadczasz nocy ze mną”. Gdy mniejsze produkcje były rezerwowane na całej trasie przez państwowe pieniądze, Carey występowała na stadionach w Azji i Europie, występując dla tłumu ponad 35 tysięcy osób w Manili (stolicy Filipin), 50 tysięcy w Malezji i ponad 70 tysięcy ludzi w Chinach. W Wielkiej Brytanii stał się pierwszym tournée Carey oprócz Londynu, pierwszymi rezerwacjami aren w Glasgow, Birmingham i Manchesterze. Koncerty z cyklu Charmbracelet World Tour, zebrały generalnie pozytywne opinie krytyków muzycznych i uczestników, z których wiele komplementowało jakość wokalu Carey na żywo, a także całą produkcję. 2004–2007: Odzyskanie renomy wraz z The Emancipation of Mimi Przez cały okres 2004 roku, Carey skupiała się na komponowaniu materiału na swój dziesiąty studyjny album The Emancipation of Mimi z 2005 roku. Carey pracowała głównie z Jermaine Dupri, a także Bryanem-Michaelem Cox'em, Manuelem Seal, The Neptunes i Kanye Westem. Album zadebiutował na listach przebojów w kilku krajach i został ciepło przyjęty przez krytyków. „The Guardian” określiło go jako „fajną, skoncentrowaną i miejską (część) pierwszych melodii Mariah Carey w stylu lat, w których nie musiałaby płacić za ich słuchanie” podczas gdy „USA Today” napisało: „Ballady i numery w średnim tempie, naprawdę odzwierciedlają odnowioną pewność siebie u ptaka śpiewającego, który zrobił jej zdjęcia i trzymał się latania”. Drugi singiel albumu „We Belong Together” stał się piosenką prze definiującą karierę Carey, w czasach, w których wielu krytyków rozważało jej dalszą karierę. Krytycy muzyczni zwiastowali piosenkę jako powrót do formy piosenkarki”, a także „powrót głosu” podczas gdy wielu uważało, że „ożywi ona wiarę” w potencjale Carey jako wykonawczyni ballad. Utwór dotarł do zestawienia Hot 100 „Billboard'u”, zajmując początkowo 1. miejsce, zaś album 3. pozycję. Po pobycie na pierwszym miejscu przez czternaście nie następujących po sobie tygodni, piosenka stała się drugim najdłuższym numerem jeden w historii amerykańskiej listy przebojów, za współpracą Carey z Boyz II Men z 1996 roku. „Billboard” określił ją jako „piosenkę dekady” i dziewiątą najpopularniejszą piosenkę wszech czasów. Oprócz sukcesów na wykresie, piosenka pobiła kilka nagrań z airplay, a według Nielsen Broadcast Data Systems zebrała zarówno największą jednodniową, jak i tygodniową publiczność w historii. 25 września 2005 roku Carey ustanowiła kolejny rekord, stając się pierwszą kobietą, która zajęła pierwsze dwa miejsca na Hot 100. „We Belong Together” pozostała na pierwszym miejscu, a jej kolejny singiel „Shake It Off” uplasował się na drugim miejscu. Na liście końcoworocznej Hot 100 „Billboard'u” z 2005 roku, piosenka „We Belong Together” została uznana za piosenkę numer jeden, pierwszą w karierze Carey w zestawieniu podsumującym przeboje w ciągu roku. Oprócz niej, na liście na pozycji piętnastej znalazł się utwór „Shake It Off”. „Billboard” umieścił „We Belong Together” na dziewiątej pozycji w rankingu Billboard Hot 100 wszech czasów i został uznany za najbardziej popularną piosenkę z pierwszej dekady XXI wieku według tego czasopisma muzycznego. Album zdobył dziesięć nominacji do nagrody Grammy w latach 2006-2007: osiem w roku 2006 za oryginalną wersję (najwięcej nominacji otrzymała Carey w ciągu jednego roku), i dwie w 2007 roku za wersję Ultra Platinum (z której „Don't Forget About Us” stał się jej siedemnastym przebojem numerem jeden). W 2006 roku Carey wygrała trzy nagrody Grammy w kategoriach: „Najlepsze Contemporary R&B” (za album The Emancipation of Mimi), „Najlepsza kobieca wokalistka R&B” i „Najlepsza piosenka R&B” (dla „We Belong Together”). Album The Emancipation of Mimi był najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 2005 roku, sprzedano prawie pięć milionów sztuk. Był to pierwszy album solowy artystki, który stał się albumem roku i ponowił rekord Alanis Morissette z płytą Jagged Little Pill, która wyprzedziła coroczną listę sprzedaży w 1996 roku. Pod koniec 2005 roku Międzynarodowa Federacja Przemysłu Fonograficznego, zwana skrótowo IFPI, poinformowała, że album Mariah sprzedał się w nakładzie ponad 7 milionów 700 tysięcy egzemplarzy na całym świecie, i był drugim najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem roku po albumie zespołu Coldplay X&Y. Był to najlepiej sprzedający się album na świecie autorstwa solowej i żeńskiej artystki. Do tej pory, sprzedaż wydawnictwa szacuje się na 10–12 milionów egzemplarzy. Podczas 48. gali rozdań nagród Grammy, Carey wykonała utwory „We Belong Together” oraz „Fly Like a Bird”. Promując album, Carey wyruszyła w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową od trzech lat, zatytułowaną The Adventures of Mimi: The Voice, The Hits, The Tour. Trasa obejmowała czterdzieści miejscowości, w tym trzydzieści dwa w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie. Otrzymała dobre recenzje krytyków muzycznych i fanów, z których wielu chwaliło jakość wokali na żywo, a także całe show. 30 listopada 2007 roku ukazało się DVD koncertowe o nazwie The Adventures of Mimi. 2008: E = MC² Wiosną 2007 roku Carey rozpoczęła pracę nad swoim jedenastym albumem studyjnym E = MC² w prywatnej willi w Anguilli. Mimo tego, że wydawnictwo wydane w 2008, zostało dobrze odebrane przez większość krytyków, niektórzy z nich zwracali uwagę na to, że jest bardzo podobne do formuły poprzedniego formatu. Dwa tygodnie przed wydaniem albumu, główny singiel z płyty, „Touch My Body”, osiągnął najwyższą pozycję na liście Billboard Hot 100, stając się osiemnastą taką piosenką Carey w karierze i czyniąc ją solowym artystą z największą liczbą singli numer 1. w Stanach Zjednoczonych po The Beatles. Trzecią pozycję w zestawieniu zajmuje Elvis Presley. Piosenkarka stała się również muzykiem, który osiągnął najdłuższy okres notowań na szczycie list przebojów w USA wraz z The Beatles – 79 tydzień. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''Mariah Carey'' (1990) *''Emotions'' (1991) *''Music Box'' (1993) *''Merry Christmas'' (1994) *''Daydream'' (1995) *''Butterfly'' (1997) *''Rainbow'' (1999) *''Glitter'' (2001) *''Charmbracelet'' (2002) *''The Emancipation of Mimi'' (2005) *''E=MC²'' (2008) *''Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel'' (2009) *''Merry Christmas II You'' (2010) *''Me. I Am Mariah... The Elusive Chanteuse'' (2014) *''Caution'' (2018) Nagrody 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 1999 & 2000 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 Zobacz też * Katarzyna Cerekwicka * Kamil Bijoś Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji